Larry Tudgeman
All info was provided Larry Tudgeman at Lizzie McGuire Wiki Lawrence "Larry" Tudgeman, III (portrayed by Kyle J. Downes) is the stereotypical nerdy and unpopular student at Hillridge Junior High. Personality Although he is ridiculed and taunted by fellow students, Larry has a far more superior image of himself and sees himself as a sophisticated alpha-male, rather than eccentric, obsessive and lacking in hygiene (which most people see him as because he has worn the same shirt since the fourth grade). He is also obsessed with science fiction movies and television programs. This can be conveyed in the episode "The Untitled Stan Jansen Project" when Gordo is setting him up and asks him to describe himself. He replies with, "I've always seen myself as a Captain Kirk meets James Bond type of guy. Going where no secret agent has ever been before." When Gordo reveals to him that he is a geek Larry gets extremely offended and exclaims, "No, I'm not! My mom says the other kids are mean because they're jealous!" In "Scarlett Larry" Larry manages to get a date with Lizzie at the insistence of her mother. In this episode we learn that Larry wears a black shirt on the weekends that's similar to the one he wears to school. Larry develops a crush on Lizzie after her date. After she lets him know that she just wants to be friends Larry asks if he has a chance of dating Miranda. This is also conveyed in "Dear Lizzie", where it is shown that Larry sees himself in a much more superior character. In that episode, he signed his email to Lizzie as The Captain with No Shipmates. However, Larry states many times that he is proud of his individuality. In "Scarlet Larry", he explains that his intelligence comes from his interest of the world in general. Like Gordo, Larry, despite appearing creepy and erratic, is more comfortable in his own skin compared to Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and his other fellow students, who constantly worry about their looks and what others think of them, and isn't so bothered about others' perceptions of him. However, this does not mean to say that he does not want to be friends with people who are considered "popular". Throughout the series, he tried hard to get a date with Miranda and Kate. This can be conveyed in "I've Got Rhythmatic", where Kate persuades Larry into ruining Lizzie's performance by flirting with him. However, the chance of a further relationship are ruined in "I Do, I Don't" when Kate and Larry have to work together in a fake "marriage" for a social studies experiment, and Kate is much more interested in having Ethan as a partner. So, instead of working with Larry, Kate tries to persuade Ethan to "leave" Miranda, his "wife", for her. When Kate "leaves" Larry at the marriage reunion in school, she humiliates him in front of everyone. Then, after a heated argument, Larry gets his revenge on Kate by pouring a bowl of punch on her head, soaking her. Near the end of the series it's hinted that Larry has a crush on Veruca Albano. Quotes Mr. Dig: (talking about different cultures and beauty) The Chinese prize tiny feet, Middle Eastern cultures are fascinated with the eyes, and some African tribes like elongated necks and large earlobes. Larry: Ew, that’s weird! Mr. Dig: It may be weird to you, Mr. Tudgeman. But the women of East Africa would find you disturbingly pale and bizarrely dressed. Gordo: That’s how the women here find him. ---- Lizzie: Whoa. What happened to you guys? Kate: I got bit to death by sand fleas! Claire: I stepped on a stupid sea urchin. Larry: (trying to speak through clenched teeth) I got so sunburned, my teeth hurt. ---- Larry: Uh, hey you wrote “Harry, change your shirt and get a clue”. Kate: So? Larry: So my name is Larry not Harry. Kate: Close enough. Next! Larry: But, that’s mean. Kate: I said, next! (Larry hisses at her in a catlike way) ---- (Lizzie, Miranda, Kate and Veruca are fighting over Mr. Keith, the handsome substitute English teacher from England) Gordo: Can you believe this? Larry: No. They should be fighting over me. (Larry leaves) Gordo: (shakes his head; chuckles) Tudgeman. Category:Lizzie McGuire characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Live-action characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Italian characters Category:Students Category:American characters